Together Forever
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Kai has a secret he's been hidding because he fears it could ruin his relationship with Ray. But when his mate finds out will he except Kai? Or will it all end in pain? KR, Yaoi, one shot, AU. Revised


This one shot is a thank you to all my reviewers who made it possible for me to get 100 and for my first K/R fiction Delirious Love.

The reviews mean a lot to me and I just want to thank you all for making my fiction such a hit!!!

I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as my other one and I hope it's a good enough thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade fun animation and a bunch of Japanese people do.

Together Forever- AU, Yaoi, K/R, one shot vampire fic. Damn that's a lot!

''I hate it when he works late.'' A low growl escaped his lips as a light wind rustled threw his raven locks.

Soon after it was replaced by laughter as the young adult realized he was talking to himself. Thankfully, no one was around at that time. They were all sleeping peacefully in bed.

The cold night air sent shivers down his spine. As he passed in front of numerous alleys, the raven-haired boy hurried his pace up a little bit every time. The 1am darkness was a little more then creepy.

_'Why am I even meeting him? It's been dangerous out lately with all the vampire attacks...'_

A loud thud from and alley scared the shit out of him and his heart stopped. His whole body paralyzed in fear. Then he heard the light meow of a small kitten as it emerged from the alley he was crossing in front of.

''Shit cat! You nearly gave me a heart attack.''

The small kitten just purred as it swooped its paw over it's ear cleaning itself.

Then the thought of vampires came back into his mind. He couldn't help but think at what could happen to himself outside all alone.

His mind raced at many possibilities of blood suckers pulling him into an alley to suck him dry but before he knew it he had arrived. The last glass was his destination. A fairly known club on the lower side of town. Nothing too sophisticated or high class but very well maintained.

Pushing the swing door open he entered inside from the night's obscurity. Loud blaring music filled his ear drums and the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke made him nauseous.

''Heya kitten!'' A voice called out to him.

He looked up and smiled at the familiar face.

''Hey Tala.'' Ray replied, approaching the boy behind the desk who looked rather bored.

''Looking for Kai I presume?'' The fiery red head asked.

''Of course who else would be in a joint like this?'' Amber eyes stared into cerulean ones as a friendly smile curled up onto the others lips.

''He's out back. He said he was gonna have a smoke before you showed up.''

''Thanks.'' The Chinese boy said as he walked passed the counter and out the side door further down.

Ray stepped out into the night's air once again. He looked around fast but saw no one around. The street lights flickered as Ray walked underneath them deeper into the alley.

Then all of a sudden his ears picked up on a blood curling scream then it sounded muffled. It was from a female just up ahead. Under a dim light he could see two shadowy figures. One looked to be struggling and fighting from the others what looked to be embrace.

Ray silently approached the duo as the female continued to try to scream in a high pitch tone and try to fight back.

Then the girl came into view. A brunette's long hair swayed with the wind as her struggle ceased and body fell back in the other's arms. An item fell from her hand and her body looked completely limp.

The figure still shadowy hadn't been forcing her into a kiss it had been sucking on her neck.

''A vam....vampire.'' The words fell out of Ray's mouth as his jaw fell wide open.

Attacks had been going on for years but Ray had never even seen a real live vampire before in his life.

The blood sucker let the drained body hit the floor as he picked up what she had dropped. The item was a wooden stake which was the perfect proof that the slayer was no more.

The Chinese boy tried to run but his body remained paralyzed in fear. The vampire had yet to notice the other's presence but as he looked up after his triumph he too gained the look of shock.

His face was revealed in the dim light and Ray's heart skipped a beat.

''Ka....Kai.'' His body trembled drastically.

''Ray.''

He snapped out of his state of shock as the vampire slowly approached him. He began to step back without even realizing it as Kai came closer. His body reacted before his mind could even analyze the situation and he turned around and ran off.

''Fuck.'' Kai cursed and ran off after the boy.

Ray made it out of the alley and before even thinking on going into the bar to find Tala he sprinted off into the empty street then into yet another alley straight ahead. Kai stayed close behind and followed him.

Now in the darkness with very few working lights, Ray looked back to see if Kai was still behind him. He was and picking up speed quickly. Turning back around, the raven-haired boy tried to speed up but only tripped on something lodged into the hard cement ground.

After hitting his head hard, though in agonizing pain, Ray scattered and turned onto his back.

''Ray.'' Kai panted. ''Are you ok?'' He asked, crouching down in front of him.

Ray quickly pushed himself back more and more till he found his back up against something hard. A brick wall which meant a dead end.

Ray opened his mouth to say something but the words wouldn't come out. Everything became blurry as he felt a warm liquid run down the side of his cheek. He brought his fingers up to where it hurt the most just before his hair and dabbed it lightly.

''Blood.'' He mumbled, looking at his fingers before everything around his went black.

''No!'' The slate-haired vampire rushed to his feet.

He ran over to his unconscious mate to shake his shoulders as he stood over him. Though even with his persistency, Ray remained the same.

''No!'' His knees gave out from panic and he fell in a sitting position on Ray's waist line.

His heart raced and his hand trembled as he searched for a pulse along the other's neck. A sigh of relief came over him as he felt a faint pulsation.

Retrieving a cloth of some sort from his pocket, Kai dabbed the open wound and blood trail left from the fall. It wasn't serious but enough to knock him out.

Suddenly, Ray began to stir a bit. Kai quickly removed his hand and waited for the amber gold orbs to open themselves. As he did, he found himself in a lock with a pair of scarlet ones.

''I....I'm sorry.'' Kai lowered his head almost as if he hung it in shame.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' Ray groaned from the pain sent from his head.

''I was afraid...you....you wouldn't want to be with me.'' His voice was almost cracking.

Grabbing his chin, Ray lifted the vampire's face to look into his eyes once again.

''I fell for you, your personality, and your hidden charm. I wouldn't have cared.''

Kai's scarlet eyes softened as the Chinese boy grabbed his hand and held on to it tightly.

''It's just a detail.''

The slate-haired boy laughed. It was a new way of putting it.

''Can I tell you something?'' Kai asked.

At first Ray thought _'What now?'_ but nodded and waited for a response.

''I don't know if you feel the same way as I do but I have to say this.''

His eyes shut tight as he fought back tears.

''I....I....I love you.''

Before Ray could reply the vampire went on.

''And if you don't feel the same-'' He began taking out the wooden stake and placing it in Ray's hand. ''Kill me now so I won't have to live with the pain of rejection forever.'' He brought his hand up to his heart, placing the tip against his shirt as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Kai could feel Ray's hand tremble.

''I can't.''

The vampire tensed as he feared for the worst.

''I love you.'' Ray threw the sharpened piece of wood aside.

He opened his eyes as tears streamed freely down his face.

''You should of known you could tell me anything.'' Ray wiped away a few staining drops of water still lingering on his cheeks.

''I know now.'' He lowered himself and leaned his forehead against Ray's.

The raven-haired boy placed a palm on Kai's cheek drawing him in closer for a kiss. As their lips pressed together, they lingered there in the moment enjoying every second.

When theirs tongues met, the kiss became more passionate and fierce. Minutes seemed to stand still as they explored the well known depths of each other's mouths.

Ray could taste the blood in Kai's mouth. At first, he cringed but the tangy-ish copper taste soon faded.

''Ray.'' Kai drew in a deep breath from the lack of air as he pulled away.

''Yeah.'' He breathed in.

''There's something else.''

Ray first believed his ears were betraying him but Kai remained serious.

''More?'' Ray questioned.

Kai nodded, smiling which could only mean good.

''Since I'm....well a vampire if I'm not killed there's a chance I can live for almost ever.''

''That's not a problem is it?''

''No but....even if we are together you'll have to leave me someday.''

''No I won't I'll be with you for-'' Ray realized mid sentence what Kai meant.

He would pass away young or old weather he wanted it or not.

''And I don't want to loose you. I don't want to visit you grave and break down everyday.''

''But we can't change that Kai.'' Ray bit down on his lower lip as he felt the urge to cry.

''There is a way....''

Ray looked up at Kai, frowning in confusion but quickly understood as the vampire's canine fangs appeared on his pale lips.

''You want me to become....like....you.''

''You could live forever with me.''

''Well I don't-''

''Ray I'm not forcing you. It's your choice.'' Kai grabbed Ray's left hand and placed it between his own.

''I....I'm scared Kai....'' Ray admitted, shutting his eyes.

''I'll always be there for you no matter what. To help you, to teach you whatever the situation.''

''Kai.'' The raven-haired boy looked up at the vampire. '' I completely trust you and I know you won't hurt me.'' He smiled and placed a kiss on the fanged lips. ''I just wanted one last kiss as a mortal.''

Ray tilted his head to one side, exposing his neck. As Kai leaned forward slowly Ray bit down on his tongue from nervosa.

''I hope I taste good.'' Ray tried to joke as he could feel Kai's cold breath against his skin.

The vampire laughed and leaned his head on Ray's.

''You will.'' He kissed Ray's neck delicately a few times trying to comfort him the best he could.

''Ready?''

The Chinese boy didn't reply but squeezed on tightly to Kai's cold hand.

Kai kissed the tender skin one last time before he gently pierced the first layer of skin. As his fangs slowly dug deeper into the flesh and piercing a vein to drink from Ray felt his body go numb. His eyes slowly closed as he let out one last strangled yelp of stinging pain. The grip on Kai's hand released and everything once against shrouded in the previous darkness of unconsciousness.

''Ray.'' Kai pulled away, licking the blood from his lips.

It truly was the sweetest of all he had ever had the pleasure of tasting threw out his years. Kai found it hard to pull away from the delectable sweetness.

The golden orbs peered open though his vision remained blurred.

''Am I?'' Ray asked in the faintest of voice barely even able to make Kai's presence still seated on him.

Kai pricked his finger on the sharp fang and brought the tiny puncture to Ray's lips. He let a few drops of his blood pour into Ray's mouth before he pulled it away.

''Once it takes effect you will be. Give it time.'' Kai got up helping Ray up with him.

Once onto his feet, Kai pulled him in an embrace kissing the stained lips lightly.

''Together.'' He whispered into Ray's ear.

''Forever.''

-End-

Done! Feed back will be greatly appreciated. Especially good reviews. I do think that was a good 'thank you'. And there will be another for 200 reviews.

'When they're away' (hentai) K/R yaoi. Will be out soon so check it out!


End file.
